1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing control method and printing control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user of a printer may face situations associated with printer management and costs. Even when a color printer is purchased, there is an increasing trend to suppress color printing functions and normally operate the printer using monochromatic printing.
Consequently, methods have been discussed to enable control of the settings for a printer driver and the settings for other output device drivers for each application. More specifically, a method has been proposed in which an application and a printer driver are detected and then an application, a printer driver and a print setting are managed in association with each other (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-165291). A method has also been proposed which uses a tool configured to customize a default setting for a printer driver. More specifically, the method provides an environment in which a default factory setting for a printer driver is statically varied (customized) from color settings to monochromatic settings, and the monochromatic settings are applied to normal printing operations (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-209195 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-309725).